


Every Man Jack

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos picks a new name, a new identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Man Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble exploring the idea of Methos’ names, given the definitions of :  
> Jack – a common man  
> Every Man Jack of Them –every one of them

It had been a good joke.

Even MacLeod had got it. Although it had meant his Immortality revealed, Joe had understood, too.

He didn’t want to be ‘Adam’ anymore. No allusions to first man or usurping Biblical identities that weren’t his. Death, of course, was not an appropriate moniker for modern times.

Methos considered his options. His answer to the question of who he was still remained ‘just a guy’. An ordinary sort of man, no one special.

He supposed that gave him his name as sure as anything. He liked it, and practiced the name in his head.

Jack.


End file.
